


you are...

by justK



Series: random nct works [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, Implied cockwarming, Just a little context, Lucas manhandles Kun a tiny bit, M/M, Manhandling, Not Betaed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Worship, cigarettes after sex, it has no plot, it's honestly self indulgent porn?, kun cries but lucas is there to make it better, mentions of dream and 127, mentions of smoke, minor appearances of wayv members, soft hours, written in a couple hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: you're the moon.inspiring people, even when you're far from full.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: random nct works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	you are...

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

he finished folding the last piece of clothing to place it inside the drawer as he heard rushed footsteps of clumsy feet outside the room, all over the halls and living room. Kun scrunched up his nose, smiling to himself when he heard Dejun bickering hopelessly with Ten, while Kunhang only laughed in the background. 

_children._ he shook his head. 

“we're leaving, _Kun-gē,_ ” Sicheng poked his head out of the door. he was dressing all in black, and his hair was slightly combed with a little hairspray, keeping his straight bangs out of his eyes and making his neck look longer and leaner — _classy_ , as only Sicheng can. “you sure you're not coming?” 

Kun let himself fall on the bed, his not-so-long legs hanging down the edge of the bed. 

“i'm sure,” he answered. “i have to finish this song as soon as possible, if i ever want it to make it to any album.” 

Sicheng looked at him in a scrutinising fashion, while an exasperated sigh left his mouth. 

“you're pushing yourself again,” he pointed out. “you can just come and relax.” 

“i know i can,” Kun replied immediately. “but not right now.”

“ _Sicheng?_ ” 

Ten came through the door drowning in an oversized hoodie. 

“i'm going,” Sicheng said. “consider it, please.” 

Ten looked from the younger to Kun, unconsciously his nose twitched a little when he perceived what they were talking about. 

“let us know if you want to crash at 127's dorm later,” Ten said. “we'll be there.” 

“sure.” 

Kun smiled at them, dimples all in display, cute and childish in a way, but it was Kun, and the vibe he emanated from his body was always old and wise, enough to send anyone to a state of deep peace and calmness. Ten smiled back, dreary, perhaps. 

they left the room and Kun only heard the rest of his kids shout from the door a happy goodbye. 

“take care! i don't want problems!” he shouted back and as soon as silence filled in the dorm, he let himself fall back, sinking into the soft blankets of his bed. 

he was tired, as they all were, they had been given a couple days of rest, that WayV fully took advantage of, staying in bed till late and not bothering cleaning nor cooking. but Kun was the leader, and there was almost never rest for him. he still woke up as the sun set up, he picked up every toy and placed it in Louis, Leon and Bella's rack, he washed at least two loads of their clothes, then cleaned the kitchen and living room, finally, cooking some decent brunch for them all to have just in time, as they woke up. 

later that day, they had been invited to hang out with 127, and probably Dream, as soon as the youngest group was done with some minor recording arrangements. Kun decided to decline the offer, mainly because he _really_ needed to finish his track, but also because he deeply wished for some rest, and, _perhaps,_ he hadn't been feeling so well lately. 

he sighed heavily and shut his eyes, counting to three, to give himself some encouragement to stand up and start working right away. 

as he sat down on his wheeled chair, with a giant hoodie and sweater paws, he went deep in thought. initially, he had been thinking about the piano composition he had come up with a couple days ago, struggling to find the exact undertone to garnish the emotion he desired to convey. he let his head fall lifeless into the backrest. 

_by friday, Kun_. his manager had said. _we need to review it and approve it by the end of the month. if it's not done by then, you can keep working on it, and then we might find some other use for it._

he shut his eyes so tight, he felt a slight pain in his brow. _what if he couldn't finish on time?_ he had been working _so_ hard, he just wanted something entirely his to be out for _once_ , he didn't care if his face wasn't seen in a video, or if he didn't have enough centre time, _god_ , he didn't even care if he had no lines to sing; he was used to it, for fuck's sake. he just wanted a little bit more. _anything._ _whatever_. 

inevitably, he started to cry. out of stress or sadness, he didn't know, nor cared. he just pulled his legs close to his chest, resting his feet on the padded seat of his chair. he felt pain all over his head, a sharp rush of sadness inside his chest, caused by indescribable contraposition of feelings. believe me when i tell you he really didn't care about not getting enough screen time, he felt so incredibly _happy_ when he got to see his fellow WayV and NCT members shine as bright as the sun itself. but he also felt so discouraged whenever he was proved by the staff or viewers comments that he was indeed _not enough_. still, he held no resentment towards absolutely anyone but himself. he had to give more, _he had to be better_. it was all on him, _wasn't it?_

he sniffled in his hoodie's sleeve and shook his head once again. 

_where does Yukhei keep his cigarettes?_ he thought. maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have just one to clear his mind off things. 

“ _Kun-gē?_ ” he jumped in his spot and turned his head, his eyes were open so wide due to the alarmed state, still flooding with tears. 

“Yukhei?” he asked back, placing his sock-dressed feet back on the floor to stand up. “why are you here? i didn't hear you come in.” 

Yukhei stopped in his tracks when he saw Kun's appearance, but he didn't do any comment, nor did he rush to his side; he stood there, calm and with wide open eyes. he might be clumsy, but he's way more intelligent than everyone gave him credit for, only his smartness was specially applied in emotional situations, call it empathy. 

“what happened, _Kun_?” he asked. no honorifics, not even _gē_ , as if he knew he wasn't dealing with his leader and idol at this moment but the real, tangible, person that was _Qian Kun_. 

Kun rested his cheek on his forearm, looking at Yukhei with a tired expression, he still looked strong, though, not hiding behind a tough façade, but thriving in the positive emotions that could always be found within him. 

“nothing, Xuxi,” he closed his eyes to get rid of the last ribbons of tears. “kind of a mental breakdown, but i'm fine, don't worry.” 

Yukhei frowned. he took off his jacket and let it fall on a small couch as he walked towards him, wide shoulders moving up and down with every masculine step he gave forward. Kun rearranged his position and raised his chin enough to look up at Yukhei's large figure. 

his younger member's big eyes danced all over his small frame, and Kun had to wrap his fingers around the soft fabric of his hoodie to remain calm, he never liked it when his member looked at him, but he especially disliked the way Yukhei's smart enough eyes would unveil his emotions easily. 

he disliked it, but he also adored it. 

Yukhei fell on his knees before him, his legs and torso were long enough to almost be at Kun's eye level while his leader was sitting on the chair. he straightened his arm and reached Kun's damp cheek with his big hand. 

“you're beating yourself over something,” he stated and Kun had no heart to tell him otherwise, but he did shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “you don't need to tell me, but i want something because of that.”

“huh?” Kun mused, his lips pouting unconsciously and his entire frame tensed. “sure.” 

“ _yes?_ ” Yukhei asked even when Kun had already agreed. “you will let me love you, Kun. and you will not object.” 

Kun immediately moved away from his warm touch as he stumbled over his feet to get away and stand as still as a soldier, no doubt confused. 

“Xuxi, i am fine,” he repeated. “why don't you go back to the rest? i'll join you in a few hours.” 

Yukhei also moved to stand on his feet, tall and lean, muscles sculpted in all the right places, visible enough through the white fabric of his shirt. he moved in his direction and only stopped once he was face to face with him. 

“Kun,” he whispered. “i came back because i've been hearing your cries for a few nights now, i don't know exactly what it is,” he placed his tanned forehead on top of Kun's own. “but i do know you're not alone. and if you refuse anyone else to help you, to be there for you, i will at least get to do this one thing for you.” 

we stepped back and extended his hand for Kun to take. his leader's eyes moved from his face to his hand and back to his face. 

“come,” Yukhei urged him. “i promise you will feel better.” 

probably Kun was too tired to question his sanity, or to desperate to run away from himself, because he didn't fight it, he just took Yukhei's hand and let himself be guided to the bedroom, where he was gently pushed back to the wall, only held by Yukhei's strong grip on his waist and his leg between his. 

“what are you doing?” he asked, wary. 

“let me love you, Kun,” Yukhei asked. “i'll make you feel good and happy.” 

“but, _i am_ happy,” he replied, tracing his fingertips all over Yukhei's chest. 

“i know you are. but let me do this one thing for you,” he took Kun's jaw to angle his face upwards and look at him in the eye. “ _pretty please_.” 

Kun licked his lips, hesitant, but decided against it all. _what could possibly go wrong?_

he nodded, slow and careful, and immediately the younger attacked his mouth in a hungry, yet tender kiss. Kun gasped, but relaxed in his arms, kissing back shyly until he felt Yukhei's warm hand snake his way below his hoodie and up to his chest. 

“ _ah,_ ” he moaned. “ _Xuxi_.” 

Yukhei growled at the way Kun pronounced his name. next thing Kun knew, he was being lifted by the back of his thighs, forcing his legs to wrap around Yukhei's torso to hold himself up. Yukhei walked with Kun holding onto him like a baby koala, and proceeded to take a seat on the bed, with Kun straddling him. 

“you are so beautiful, Kun,” Yukhei spoke while massaging Kun's sides, bristling his white skin. “even when you cry. but i'd rather not see you cry out of emotional pain again, not on your own, at least.” Kun arched when the pads of his rough fingers brushed against his sensitive nipples. Yukhei stuck out his tongue and traced the outline of Kun's plump lips, making him whimper. “you will cry here, on me,” he accentuated his sentence by sneaking his strong arm around Kun's middle. “around me.” 

Kun's legs shook when he felt Yukhei's semi-hard on against his own, he placed his hands on his shoulders to hold himself and whined when Yukhei squeezed his butt. 

“c'mon,” Yukhei spanked him very lightly only to give an indication. “get up, let's take those pants off.” 

Kun obeyed, despite his consciousness telling him it was wrong, as if he had stopped being Kun's and being Yukhei's now. 

he got rid of his comfy pants and boxers at Yukhei's demand and landed once again on top of him when Yukhei palmed his legs. 

“you're a King,” Yukhei said. “you know that? you deserve to sit on a throne. let me be your throne.” 

Kun grinded down onto Yukhei seeking some friction and whining when he found none. 

“Xuxi, please,” he cried. “i want you.” 

“of course, beautiful.” Yukhei reached out for the lube he kept inside a drawer, and generously drenched his fingers with it. “hold onto me.” 

Yukhei inserted one long finger inside Kun's tight hole, growling when he felt the warm channel sucking him in. Kun moaned low at the feeling of being stuffed with something. 

“look how hard you make me, Kun,” Yukhei rolled his hips up for Kun to feel his clothed dick. “you are so perfect, the world will never be enough for you.” 

Kun whimpered and tightened his grip on Yukhei's shoulders. “i am not enough,” he responded, closed eyes and parted lips. “Xuxi, i will never be enough.” 

Yukhei looked at him with something resembling sadness in his eyes. 

“yes, you are.” 

Kun shook his head and let out a long, sinful _ah_ when Yukhei inserted a second finger. 

“no,” he murmured. “no. i will never be a good dancer like Ten, and i will never be a good vocalist like Doyoung,” he stopped to try to get his breath to be regular. “i will never be as handsome as you, my songs will never make it to the albums like Mark's,” a lonely tear rolled out of his shut eye and Yukhei was there to wipe it away while he twisted his fingers enough to make Kun gasp and arch on top of him. “ _uh, uh_. and i will never be a leader like Taeyong-hyung is.” 

Yukhei buried his face in Kun's neck, kissing so very lightly every patch of skin the hoodie didn't cover, breathing in his scent. 

“i would say,” he chanted near Kun's ear, “you are all of those things,” Kun felt the wet tip of Yukhei's tongue taste his earlobe and down his neck. Yukhei dragged his fingers out of him and shifted just a tiny bit, Kun having his eyes closed, was not able to see why, but he trembled when he felt himself be lifted up barely a couple inches from Yukhei's lap, only to be sunked down on his length. 

“oh my-” he exclaimed as his muscles tensed and his hole clenched to accommodate the girth. “ah, _Yukhei…_ ” 

Kun cried some more. 

“you are _everything_ , Kun,” Yukhei sang, kissing each and every tear, gripping hard the skin of Kun's pale waist and thighs, contrasting deliciously with his big slightly darker hands. “ _you're the moon._ _inspiring people, even when you're far from full._ ” 

Kun hugged Yukhei as tight as he could, bouncing slightly on his cock to create friction. he was still crying, letting out a mix of distress and pleasure that sounded so _damn_ heavenly, Yukhei wanted to keep doing this the rest of his life. 

“Xuxi,” Kun whispered, barely audible. “i wanna cum,” he said, his thighs were shaking violently. “please, let me cum.” 

“ _fuck, yes_.” 

Yukhei grabbed Kun's middle and Kun wrapped his naked legs around Yukhei so that he could flip them both and lay Kun on the mattress without pulling out. 

Yukhei took Kun's calf between his long fingers and lifted it so that it could rest on his shoulder, he turned his head just enough to place a tender kiss on his leg, stroking the smoothness and sexiness of it, dressed only in comfy socks that, along with the big hoodie covering his torso, looked cute, yet sinful. 

Kun pulled the fabric of Yukhei's shirt and he understood that Kun wanted him to take it off, he did and immediately Kun made grabby hands at him to pull him into his embrace. 

“don't part away from me,” Kun asked. “please, Xuxi.” 

_how could he ever?_

“thank you for coming for me,” his voice was broken, out of sadness and pleasure, and Kun felt his own heart clench at the sound, but he kissed Yukhei's jaw and everything became numb in a way that was liberating. 

“ _always_.” 

the row of _uh, uh's_ that Kun let out next is what sent Yukhei to his climax, and his warm load filling Kun's insides is what made Kun spasm and tremble as he came.

“ _fuck_ ,” Kun sighed and buried his face in Yukhei's strong chest. 

“don't ever ask,” Yukhei started talking, still inside Kun, not moving, “to be left alone like that again. i'd rather have you crying in my arms, but not alone, Kun, because you're not. and you're enough. you're way too much for this world.” 

Kun sniffled and Yukhei smiled at him. 

“i'll try,” he answered. “but i do need to complete my project, you know?” 

Yukhei nodded and smiled more. “why don't we get cleaned up and have a nice smoke, it may help you relax some more. and after that, you can sit on my dick and work on your track, how about that?” 

Kun smiled back and hugged Yukhei koala-style even more. 

“i'd love that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so, this was really written in record time. i saw a comment in another one of my works of this person (not sure if i'm able to tag them or not, but if you're reading this, you'll know) about writing more bottom Kun with the rest of wayv and not only Ten, and i'll gladly do it from now on. this was just the start, to like convince myself that i can write and promise this one person (and everyone who wants more bottom Kun) that i'll be writing more.  
> n e ways  
> i hope you enjoy.  
> and also, every comment, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome :)  
> don't forget to check my other works if you haven't already 😋


End file.
